Quiver
by Be'Jammin
Summary: AU, DC/Ranma fusion. Four years prior to Ranma appearing at the Tendo's dojo, Nabiki Tendo is lost at sea. For the past five years she has been living on an island, but when she's rescued, she gets one heck of a shock. Namely Ranma.
1. The Island

**A/N** The idea for this fic came to me after I read John Biles' Anime/DC crossover as well as well as Kevin Smiths comic book Green Arrow: Quiver.  I just want to say that I love comic books.  I prefer it over Manga, what can I say, it's how I am.  And one of the things that I have been trying to do is an Anime/DC crossover.  This is one of them, even though it is very subtle.  And there is a sort of a sequel planned.  And just so you aren't confused, the beginning monologue takes place four or so years before the series and then goes to about a year after Ranma shows up.  So without further ado, here it is.

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and Green Arrow are owned by people far wealthier then me.

Chapter 1 – The Island

My name is Nabiki Tendo.  And to the outside world, I died ten months ago.  No, I'm not dead.  It was summer and with some convincing, Daddy allowed me, his sweet and childish girl of 13 years old, to go visit some friends I had in the States, pen-pals that I had since the third grade.  They were nice and had the coolest grandfather.  One day he asked us if we would like to go boating… off the coast of India!  How cool was that?  Unfortunately, a storm started while we were still out and I got thrown overboard by a wave.  Sometime later, I wash up on the beach of some uninhabited, deserted island.  Lucky me, eh?  When I realized I was taking up semi-permanent residency, I made my self a bow and arrow with a knife that was in the survival pack on my life jacket.  The only problem is the waiting.

"Cheeseburger…" a voice says.  It's owner is a shivering girl huddled in the corner of a cave.  Her hair is a little longer then shoulder length and tied with a length of black ribbon.  She's wearing a conservative bikini top and loose 'cargo' shorts, as well as a headband.  Each article of clothing is a dark shade of green.

"Gonna taste… just like… cheeseburger." She says, licking her lips.  She takes a rodent that was roasting on a small fire and, with a sigh, takes a bite out of its back.

"Come on, Shinyarou, I know you're here." Nabiki Tendo whispers to herself.  She was lucky to survive that mauling last week.  Nabiki decided that it was gonna cost the tiger dearly for that.

**_Rowrrrrrr_**!

"There you are." The girl leaps at the large, striped cat and in a fluid motion she nocks and fires an arrow in to the animals side, before landing with a roll.

"C'mon Sugarpuss, I'm not done playing yet." Nabiki said, already have an arrow nocked and trying to goad the beast.  The tiger snarls and leaves, it needs to heal.  When it's gone, the tanned girl slumps to her knees and lets out a relieved sigh.

Later that day…

Nabiki is standing at a waterfalls peak, her bow and quiver on her back.  She takes a deep breath and jumps.  It was her weekly 'religious' ritual.  To thank what ever god decided to spare her.  It also confirmed her bravery and challenges her skill.  Less then halfway down, she pulls her bow off her back and readies an arrow and lets it fly.  It imbeds itself in a tree.  The same tree she's hit for what seems like eternity.  She barely notices the splash of her body colliding with the water.  She utters only one word before she impacts with the blue waters.

"Amen."

Nabiki Tendo is standing on a rock in one of the islands many lagoons.  Several fish are floating in the water, and arrow in each of them.  Silently, she collects each of them and takes them to her cave.

"Five years.  Probably.  Five joy filled years.  Oh, where does the time go." Nabiki says to herself.  Her body is lean and tone, nearly Olympic-athlete quality.  Since she discovered the apes, she has developed a champion hook-cross punch combo.  But with her long bow, she is unmatched.  After her meal of fish, she believes herself to be ready to face her nemesis, Shinyarou.

"Don't disappoint me now, Shinyarou, I'm bored." Nabiki says to herself, her eyes glancing at the forest, looking for that tiger she affectionately named 'Dead Bastard.'  From her years of being the hunter and the hunted, her senses have developed to their peak.  Her ears give a quick twitch as she picks up the faint noise of an engine.  Leaping from tree to tree, she tracks the noise, her curiosity getting the better of her.  On the far side of the island, there is a compound of some sort.  Nabiki vaguely recognizes what they are, drug dealers or something, from the looks of the harvested plants.  Knowing what she must do, she readies three arrows and leaps from her hideaway.

Six days later…

"Miss Tendo, you have do many, many good people a great service by preventing this… _filth_ from being distributed all over the world." A man says.  He was the leader of an American Spec Ops group sent to take out a known drug-growing compound known to supply several cartels in the States.  One can only imagine their surprise when they discovered the compound leaders and their men hog-tied.  Added to this fact was that it was a teenaged Japanese national who did it two-fisted and with a bow and arrow.  The brown haired girl looked at him and smiled.

"Let them owe me.  I have no intention of collecting that debt." She said with a jovial chuckle.  She then lay her head down and, for the first time, Nabiki Tendo experiences something few have.  The Sleep of the Just.

**A/N** Hopefully this is a good start and you would like to see more fics like this.  'Cause I got a lot of them planned out.  Here's a list at what I have planned:

Jay Garrick showing Ranma Saotome real speed.

Black Adam pounding the daylights out of Pantyhose Taro and Ryouga Hibiki.

Hikaru Gosunguki coming into the possession of some Miraclo pills.

The Injustice Society trouncing the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

An adventure featuring a young Tofu Ono assisting the Sandman against some Yakuza/Mafia conspiracy in the early Sixties.

The sequel to Quiver (this story).

And Tatewaki Kuno finding Sinestro's lost Yellow Power Ring (and not becoming evil, at first).

Now, personally, I wish to ask you, the readers, which story would you like to see after this one is finished.  I have each one of them more or less planned out in full.  So do me all a favor and leave review.  Please?


	2. Homecomings

**A/N** I have to admit, there was a few 'borrowed' scenes.  The opening scene of Nabiki in the cave is from The Vertigo Treatment, Green Arrow # 22.  I just liked that scene, it spoke to me, I guess.  I must also point this out, this is one year after Ranma came to Nerima, now if that's after Saffron and all, I don't know, but I think it is.

Chapter 2 – Homecomings

"Hello, Tendo residence, Tendo Soun speaking." Soun said.  Last year his old friend came back from a ten year training trip.  The boy was good and it only benefited the dojo's students that the boy taught them.  Hell, he was even relenting some of his more… esoteric techniques.  And after the first week or so, the students decided that it was in their best interest not to try to cop a free feel from Ranma in his cursed form.  He heard some quick chattering on the other end.  The middle aged martial artist shed a single tear before dropping the handset and fainting.  Across from where he fell, were two pictures.  One had the name Tendo Kimiko under it and the other had Tendo Nabiki.

When Akane and Kasumi woke up the following morning, they noticed something wrong.  The picture of their sister in the family shrine was missing.  When they inquired, their father refused to say anything, save that it was no longer required or some nonsense like that.  He was also behaving… oddly.  It was like before Nabiki died.  Before Mom died.  They remembered the first weeks after they got word of Nabiki's death.  Their father had moped around, but then he came downstairs one day, picked up the phone, and called the newspaper.  From that day on, their was always a class held every Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday, with private tutoring at extra cost for those who wanted it.  But, today he called all the inhabitants of his house into the family room without rhyme or reason.  When the doorbell rang, Kasumi and Akane realized what their father meant.

"Biki-chan?" Both Akane and Kasumi said as they went up to their lost sister and, soon, the three were sharing a tearful hug.

"I'm home everyone, I'm home." Nabiki said between sobs.  She was back and she was happy.

As this event was happening, Ranma felt a strange vibe come off the brown-haired girl.  She was different from the other two Tendo Sisters, as both Akane and Kasumi had their own… unique ki attacks and thusly had an aura that 'said' that.  Nabiki, on the other hand, had one that reminded him of Ryouga in some ways.  He could feel skill and strength and talent and prowess in the formerly prodigal Tendo.  And it scared him in a way.  He made a mental note to find out more about this girl.  But, a comical thought entered his head.

'Man, Kuno is going to spas when he see her.' He thought to himself, smirking at having a new excuse to pound on the kendoist.

"What do you mean I have to go to school?  I'm a little old to be a seventh grader." Nabiki said.  Her father had dropped that bomb on her quite abruptly.  And she didn't like it.

"Well, you aren't.  You always were the intelligent one, so the school agreed to take you as a sophomore with extra tutoring.  Whether you like it or not, you're going to school." Soun said.  Given her fathers determination, Nabiki decided to drop the subject and go to school.  What's the worst that could happen?

"Hark! what Amazonian beauty doth the Ancient Greek Pantheon grant me?  I, Tatewaki Kuno, proclaim defeat me and I shall allow you a date with myself."  Kuno said at the sight of the middle Tendo, with worse then usual poetry.

"I'm not interested." Nabiki said, continuing to the school building.

"Ah, thou durst show thy Royal Chastity by refusing the Blue Thunder." Kuno said, clamping a hand on Nabiki's shoulder.  That was a B-I-G M-I-S-T-A-K-E.  Nabiki's right hook landed squarely, causing Kuno's nose to bust in a spray of blood.  The left cross that followed jostled a few teeth loose.  Ranma looked at Kuno's form.  The kendoist had a bloody, broken nose and there was a trickle of that vital, red fluid from the corner of his mouth.  The gurgling sound he was making showed that he was still conscious.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard.  I don't even try to make him bleed." Ranma said.  Nabiki furrowed her brow at him.

"Would he have offered me the same?  Well, would he?  This may not have tigers and tall trees but this is still a jungle.  'Sides, I didn't hit him _that_ hard.  He bruises like a peach." Nabiki said.  Ranma looked at her retreating form and then at Kuno, who was still moaning.

'Mental note to self: Nabiki, though not trained in the Art, can take care of herself.  Must find reason behind that strength.  Also, do not make her upset for any reason.' Ranma thought to himself, before he headed into the school building.

Later that night…

Nabiki grinned as she jumped to the next rooftop, letting and arrow fly as she reached the zenith of her leap.  Her landing was the one she became accustomed to: tuck, roll, draw, nock, ready, and fire.  She was… happy.  This was her element, leaping, twisting, and jumping to let the sharp things fly.  She was a creature of open space and heights.  The rooftops were more then willing to provide for her.

"I was right, from one jungle to another." Nabiki whispered to herself as she spun on the rooftop that could only be explained as a graceful animal.  This allowed here to draw, nock, and ready three arrows.  After her one-eighty, she fired.  Each arrow flew straight, flush, and true, impacting on their targets.  She couldn't help but smile.  She was proud of her skill with the bow, proven by the arrows imbedded in the concrete block.  At this time, her ears gave a slight twitch.

"I'm not alone." Nabiki softly said.  She collected several of her arrows and took to the shadows

Ranma was… well, he was… _amazed._  If it wasn't for most of the stuff he seen and did, he wouldn't believe his eyes.  Her leap was on par with his.

"How could she do that without training in the Art?" Ranma said.  He noticed that she was out of his sight.  Curious, he leapt to the roof she was just on, looking for any clues that could tell him about Nabiki's abilities.  He found none, and he decided to look on the other side of the roof.  When he rounded the corner of one of the air conditioning units, the sharp pain in his nose told him he found her.

**A/N** Okay, there is the second chapter.  Thank you for your mostly kind reviews.  But, I have a problem.  Eventually, Nabiki will become a 'super-hero.'  But, what my problem is, is if I should make a character 'Speedy.'  I have a good idea of who would workk, I just want to know if you want me to include it.  


	3. Why? How? When? And Other Things

**A/N** I'm in rare form today, I actually have the next 2 chapters planned out ahead of schedule.  Joy!  Hopefully you all still want to read this.  So I'll cut these notes short and get on with the story.

Chapter 3 – Why?  How?  When? And Other Things.

Ranma was in a real pickle.  Though he had worse, it was just that none of them have ever caught him with his pants down like this, so to speak.

'Stupid… stupid… stupid…!  You just had to know, didn't you?' Ranma mentally cursed himself.

"Well, are you going to say anything or am I going to hafta coerce you?" Nabiki asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Ranma asked.  He made a point to use the Umi-Sen-Ken next time, so this wouldn't happen again.

"I heard you sneeze.  'Sides, you're putting off pheromones like you wouldn't believe.  I mean, you reek.  That answer your questions?" Nabiki said.  Ranma took a sniff of his own and found nothing noticeable, but nodded his head.

"Good.  Can I trust you not to tell anyone about this?" Nabiki asked.  Ranma nodded again and breathed a sigh of relief when Nabiki let the strain on the bow lessen and unnocked the arrow.

"Why are you here?  Shouldn't you be home?" Ranma asked.  Nabiki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you?  But, to answer your question, I needed to be _here_.  Out in the open with nothing but my arrows and bow." Nabiki said.  By this time she had already sat down.  And even though she put her bow down, Ranma was still focused on it.

"I have some questions, why don't you want me to tell anyone about this?  I don't know much about bows and such, but you seem pretty good." Ranma asked.  Nabiki let out a chuckle.

"Because, do you think that my dad will like the idea that his little girl is going out past sunset and jumping from building to building shooting arrows?  No, I don't think he will, and I really can't blame him." Nabiki said.  Ranma could relate to the girl, though he would never use a weapon.

"Okay.  This would be our secret.  Are you gonna go home immediately?" Ranma asked.  Nabiki shook her head.

"I got some arrows I need to collect still.  See ya at breakfast." Nabiki said, making her way to the ledge and leaping to the other building.

"Yeah, see ya.  Man, she's good.  Bet with some training she could be better." Ranma said to no one in particular, before he himself leaped off the roof and headed back to the Tendo home.

Tendo Residence, the next day…

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEE – KRUNCH!

"Dammit!" Nabiki swore as she smashed her alarm clock.  It wasn't because her hand hurt though, she just didn't want to get up.

"Temper.  You shouldn't let your anger get the better of you." A voice said above her.  Said voice ended up getting a kick in the mouth.

"Omph!"

"Ranma!  What the hell are you doing in my room?  Get out! Get out!  GET OUT!" Nabiki screamed to the pig tailed boy who fell from her bed's head board.

"Ow, I think you chipped a tooth.  What was that for?  Is this how you usually treat people who point out your faults?" Ranma said, rubbing his jaw from his position on the floor.

"I refuse to answer that question.  Now what are you doing in my room?" Nabiki said.  Ranma picked himself up from the floor and shook his head.

"Well, since it's an off day for school, I figured I could see what you could really do with that bow and arrow of yours.  You know, gain a handle on your skills." Ranma said.

"Your kidding, right?  What can you possibly do?  We're not even in the same league." Nabiki said, stretching as she sat up in her bed.  This struck one of Ranma's nerves.

"Not in the same league?  I'll have you know that I'm _the_ greatest martial artist in the world.  I'm in a league all of my own." Ranma said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

Fwap!

"Ouch…"

"Greatest martial artist in the world, huh?  You never saw that coming." Nabiki said, getting out of her bed and stepping over the fallen pig tailed boy.

Downstairs…

"Tendo, are you sure that your daughter is… well?  I never seen anyone gobble up Akane's cooking _that_ fast.  And still have their composure." Genma said.  To see that much of the youngest Tendo sister's cooking disappear was quite disturbing.  On several levels.

"Saotome, my friend, I think it has something to do with where she was for five years.  Compared to what she has eaten, this must seem like a feast." Soun said.  Then he shuddered, but only for an instant.  At this time, Nabiki looked up from her plate.

"What's got you two inna bunch?  This is _good_!  In fact, if you're not going to eat yours, can I?" Nabiki said.  The two adults shrugged their shoulders and gave the brown haired girl the untouched plates in front of them.  Almost immediately did she greedily gobble the food.  When she was finished, she let out a light burp.

"Excuse me.  That was good.  If you don't mind, I'll take my leave." Nabiki said, getting up and left the room.

"See, told ya that my cooking was good." Akane said, who was quiet during this entire encounter.

Nabiki's room…

Splash.

"What the _hell_!?!" Nabiki screamed.

**A/N** Okay, this seemed to be an appropriate time to cut off.  Maybe not, but I did and I might fix this on the rewrite.  I also apologize for the long time for an update and I happen to now have a form of carpals tunnel syndrome so I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out.  One more thing I would like to add is that several of you have mentioned that I am making Nabiki the better fighter.  What happened is that she only got the 'jump' on Ranma twice, that's it.  She's not better, she just took an opportunity provided.  I believe that Ranma is such a good fighter that he wouldn't treat someone like Nabiki as a serious threat, thus he would be left semi-wide open for attack.  As for Nabiki's comment about being in leagues, she's referring to the bow, mostly.  Besides, both of them were pretty irritated at the time.  I hope this is the explanation that some of you wanted.  Thank you for your time.


	4. Your Turn To Explain, NOW

**A/N** Okay here it is, chapter number four.  I would like to point out that us Arrowheads (Green Arrow Fan Boys/Girls) have been pondering one of life's biggest questions: Is Green Arrow a Meta-Human?  The answer to that is no, he is not.  But the harrowing experience of the Island may have given Oliver Queen latent psychic abilities.  That would explain the fact that Green Arrow I could use the Boxing-Glove Arrow, but Green Arrow II couldn't.  The reason I state this is that Ollie was on his island for several months, Nabiki was on her island for a full five, so it is plausible that she could have developed latent psychic abilities as well.  How this would affect the story, I don't know yet.  But it will.

  
Chapter 4 – Your Turn To Explain, NOW

"Alright, just who the hell are you?" Nabiki said to the red-haired girl that just… _appeared_.  The survival instincts that she honed over the years caused her eyes to dart around the room, looking for her bow, an arrow, hell even a heavy book would do, anything that gave her an edge against this new comer.

"Man that's cold.  Why'd you do that?" that girl asked.  Nabiki sniffed, taking in the smell that was filling the room.  It wasn't fear, no more like… _annoyance_?  What the…?

"Answer mine first, who are you?" Nabiki said once more, still in Flight-or-Fight mode.  Her muscles were visibly tensing up, ready for running or punching.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this?" the girl said with a nervous chuckle.  Nabiki frowned, as this wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Really, I didn't realized that Ranma was so well endowed." Nabiki said, nearing the girl.  Nabiki was trying to play the same card she did for the apes back on the island, get up close to them and show no fear and they back off.

"That's a really long story.  A really, _really_ long story." The girl replied.  Nabiki's eyes were just inches from the other girl.

"You have a minute to start." Nabiki said.  The look on girls face didn't really change.

"Well, we're gonna need some hot water then…"

Half an hour later…

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!  That's the funniest thing I ever heard.  And it's true!  Heheheheheh!!!" Nabiki said, laughing herself to tears.

"Stop that, it's not funny!" Ranma protested.  After talking to her about his curse and all, the brown haired girl just started laughing and showed no signs of stopping.

"You're right… it's frickin' hilarious! Hahahahaha!"

"…"

"Okay.  Sorry.  For this morning and last night.  I'm really not accustomed to _people_.  Animals, sure.  But people…" Nabiki said after receiving the glare from Ranma.

"Oh.  I can understand _that_.  I meet at least one anti-social person a day.  And everything aside, I would really like to get a handle on your skills.  That's a mean punch on you, ya know?" Ranma said.  A grin formed on Nabiki's lips from Ranma's compliment.

"Right.  Now what exactly were you thinking to do about my skills?" Nabiki asked.

"Let's just say that I know some people.  And leave it at that." Ranma replied.

**A/N** Okay, this chapter is short for a reason as I have just come back from a week long trip and am about to leave on another week long trip.  And yes, I know it's a little confusing with the flow, but I'm on a schedule.  Also it turns out that the swelling in my wrist has gone down substantially.  And I have discovered three rogues to put against Hisuiiro Yumi (Jade Bow).  They are:

Count Vertigo: A manically depressed ruler of now non-existent Vlatava.  Can fly, create illusions, and throw off people's balance, giving them nausea and other balance related ailments.

Onomatopoeia: An insane man with a penchant of repeating noises that he hears.  Strong and very resilient against pain.  Shoots people at point blank range in the head.  Good enough fighter to get close enough to people to do just that.  The last words his victims hear is him saying "Blam."

Constantine Drakon: An Assassin-For-Hire.  Very, very skilled martial artist.  We're talking mid-series Ranma level or better.  Likes to use weapons as well: throwing knives, shuriken, swords, and others.  Has a nasty attitude problem though.

Please tell me which Rogue I should use first.

Also I have several other things I might add.  Eddie Fyres, Speedy, and Shado are the three, but I haven't decided yet.  Also I have a choice between two love interests for Nabs, but I won't say them.  Yet.  So give me a review with your opinion if you would.


	5. An Amazonian Test

**A/N** I have decided.  The Rogue use will be in this order: Count Vertigo, to bring out the hero; Onomatopoeia and Alias the Spider, to challenge the hero; and Drakon, to finish the hero.  There will also be some intermission baddies (think Fastball, Red Dart, and, maybe, Captain Boomerang) just because.  I also apologize for the lateness of this.  I've been busy with other stuff and haven't had time to write.

"Ranma, where are we going?" Nabiki asked.  Wanting to know where her pig-tailed guide was leading her and why she needed her bow.

"Just some… people… I know.  The one should be able to rank how good you are.  I think." Ranma said.

"Your complete and utter confidence is reassuring."

"Oh, hardy har har."

Several minutes later…

The Neko-Hanten wasn't something that Nabiki remembered, but, she was gone for several years, and Nerima could change.  And it did.  A lot.

"Why are we here?  Are ya hungry, or sum'thin?" Nabiki asked.  Ranma looked at her and started to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Airen!!" a purple-headed girl that attached herself to Ranma said.  Nabiki had to admit, it was quite a feat to do so.

"Shampoo, nice to see you, too.  Um, could you leggo?" Ranma said.  The girl did, but was apprehensive about doing so.

"Airen here to see Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo said.  Nabiki had to admit that was a silly name, but, then again Nabiki probably is to some other people.

"Sorry.  I'm here to see the Ghoul.  The girl with me has an interesting skill that I think she understands more then me." Ranma said pointing to Nabiki.  Shampoo slumped her shoulders a bit morosely and muttered 'oh.'  She then led them into the restaurant and asked for them to wait.

"Who's the Ghoul?" Nabiki asked.  Ranma looked at her and thought for a moment.

"An extremely old woman who knows martial arts like you wouldn't believe." Ranma said.

"Ah.  And she would know archery how?" Nabiki countered.

"She's a member of a matriarchal warrior society, so I guess that she would know archery." Ranma said.

"And that I do, Son-in-law."

"Gah!  Don't do that to me.  Give me an early heart attack, ya Old Ghoul." Ranma said.  And ended up getting conked with the old woman's staff.

"I'm starting to consider if it is wisest to have Shampoo marry you.  You're quite foolish at some times." The old woman said.

"Yeah, great.  Nabiki, Cologne.  Cologne, Nabiki." Ranma said.

"I prefer Nabs." Nabiki said.

"So, this young girl thinks she's an archer, huh?  Well, we'll see if we can't stop that delusion." Cologne said, heading towards that back.  Nabiki, Shampoo, and Ranma soon followed.

"Now, this test is simple.  I want you to see if you can hit Shampoo with an arrow."

"Great-Grandmother!"

"What!?!"

"Come again?" The calmest of the three was Nabiki, who seemed to be looking around that yard during the silence.

"Yes, if she can hit an Amazon with her arrows, I would say that she is the most skilled archer I've ever seen that wasn't an Amazon." Cologne said.  At this, Nabiki un-slung her bow and nocked an arrow.

"Ready when you are, Hotpants." Nabiki said.  It was a jibe, and a cheap jibe at that, directed towards Shampoo's… dress.

"Go ahead, Bow-girl." Shampoo replied.  She had taken up a stance that was common in her tribe.  There was no way that this… newcomer would best her.  No way.  There!  In a motion that ballet dancers, gymnasts, and acrobats would sell their grandmother for, she dodged the arrow.

SPTANG!

"What… it bounce!?!" Shampoo cried out, shocked out of her mind.  The arrow had ricocheted off the fence.

SPTANG!

And now a tree limb, to head towards her!  With another lightning fast movement, Shampoo dodged the arrow once more.

SPTANG!

It was odd that the arrow never seemed to loose speed with every ricochet as logic and common sense would dictate.  Something was allowing that arrow to keep its speed and ricochet, but what, Shampoo couldn't begin to guess, as there was no way that this girl could have found a way to use her chi to guide the arrow, not without any training, at least.

SPTANG!

Shampoo almost didn't hear the sound of the arrow ricocheting, she was too lost in her thoughts.  But, she could try something else, and hopefully it would work out.  She spun around and grabbed the arrow.  For a few moments, she dare not move nor breathe, as she could feel the tip longing to lodge itself into her left eye.

Cologne was astounded by this display of skill and talent, especially for one so young and self taught. She would have to look deeper into this, yes she would.

**A/N** Okay, there ya go.  A new chapter and a sorta cliffhanger.  If you're wondering about the arrow thing, when you read comic books (or any literature for that matter) you need to use 'suspension of disbelief.'  Some examples would be: Superman can fly, Ranma Saotome can focus latent biological energy into usable kinetic energy, and Gandalf can cast spells.  I might explain how that happened now, or I might wait until the sequel to do so, but remember, without any amount of 'suspension of disbelief' you really do hinder your enjoyment of any piece of fiction.


End file.
